pase lo que pase
by Bohemiangirl1992
Summary: Cuando salió lo del trabajo en new york, no llegue a pensar que fuera la gran cosa. Después de todo éramos Emily y Naomi saben? Podríamos superarlo todo, Pero esto? El amor lo vence todo dicen. Pero seguramente el gilipollas que dijo eso no sufría de cáncer
1. Chapter 1

Skins fire

Cuando salió lo del trabajo en new york, no llegue a pensar que fuera la gran cosa. Después de todo éramos Emily y Naomi saben? Podríamos superarlo todo, Pero esto? El amor lo vence todo dicen. Pero seguramente el gilipollas que dijo eso no sufría de cáncer

Capítulo 1

Gracias a que effy se había convirtió en una jodida adicta al trabajo, solida tener la mayor parte del tiempo el departamento solo para mí. A veces era jodidamente difícil con Emily en new york, y yo aquí sin saber qué coño hacer con mi vida. No fue hasta que en una de tantas fiestas encontré a un chico llamado zac, Al principio pensé que él era simplemente otro gilipollas que buscaba con su humor a alguna idiota con quien follar, Pero cuando me llevo al centro de comedia y lo vi en acción sobre el escenario, me di cuenta que esto era lo que quería.

Así que aquí me encontraba, preparando mi acto para stand up. El primero había sido un completo desastre, aunque culpe más a los idiotas que se encontraban ese día, que al acto en cuestión.

Pero bueno volviendo al tema.

- Londres. cuidad de las oportunidades. Aunque una de las más grandes es que te follen por el culo no? –Momento para risas-entonces pienso de todos los lugares del mundo que hace especial a Londres?

-(golpes en la puerta)

Mire la hora en el reloj, eran las 2:30 .effy no solía volver nunca a esta hora y si lo hiciera tendría su propia llave, así que no se trataba de ella, Quien coño era entonces? Decidí que podría vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber, en verdad necesitaba trabajar en mi rutina y no tenía tiempo que perder, así que a la mierda estoy ocupada

Trate de no prestarle atención a los golpes en la puerta pero estos eran cada vez más fuerte

-tú ganas abriré la jodida puerta- dije mientras me dirigía de mala gana a abrir-cuál es tu jodido proble….

Me detuve en seco cuando vi de quien se trababa. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Llevaba unos borcegos marrones que combinaban con sus jeans azules, un abrigo de lana gris, uno de esos con pompones y que yo misma me encargue de regalarle, su cabello se encontraba suelto, ese que antes había sido de color rojo, ahora era de un castaño oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con el chocolate en sus ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede simplemente observándola. La extrañaba tanto que hasta dudaba estar viéndola y llegue a pensar que el porro que había fumado anteriormente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar y la tome por la cintura acercándola tanto como era físicamente posible, La abrase tanto o más fuerte de como ella me abrazo

-hola –dijo con uno sonrisa coqueta

-hola- dije y ambas sonreíamos.

Nos miramos por un minuto y no deje pasar más tiempo, la tome mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello y besándonos fue como entramos al departamento.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Al cerrar la puerta la temperatura subió rápidamente. La ropa se había convertido en un estorbo demasiado grande, emiy estaba sobre mí mientras yo trataba de quitar su abrigo y caminar hacia la habitación, todo esto mientras nos besábamos.

Luego de chocar contra todo mueble que se encontraba en la casa, por fin había logrado llevarla a donde quería. Suavemente la Recosté en mi cama y me puse encima de ella, Me tome un momento para mirarla, nuestras respiraciones se encontraban sobresaltadas.

-te extrañe – dije

Me dio una de esas miradas, una de esas miradas increíblemente dulces que solo Emily sabe dar. Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos besamos recibí una de esas y fue como lo más jodidamente hermoso que había visto.

- no sabes lo difícil que es no tenerte cerca. –note un poco de angustia en su vos

-shhh estamos juntas ahora no? Ems pase lo que pase todo estará bien, lo prometo. - trate de convencernos a las dos que esto era verdad, aunque una gran parte de mí que sabía las posibilidades de que esto pasara eran cada vez más bajas – te dije que te amo no?

-mmm no lo recuerdo –dijo en tono juguetón

-te amo – y la bese –te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo

Los besos empezaron lento, transmitiendo en cada uno, lo mucho que nos amábamos. Mis manos buscaron el contacto con su piel y acariciaron desde su cintura hasta sus muslos, poco a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de toda la ropa hasta que, solo las sábanas nos cubrían. Mis labios se encargaron de recorrer hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo, la excitación aumento a medida que los gemidos se hacían más y más fuertes, las caricias, los besos, todo era demasiado y algo a lo que te podrías hacer fácilmente adicta.

-mierda naoms – Emily clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y encorvó su cintura mientras yo besaba su cuello. Fue así como nuestros cuerpos llegaron a nuestro mayor grado de excitación….

- eso fue increíble

Emily se encontraba apoyada en mi pecho. Las dos continuábamos desnudas y simplemente permanecíamos abrazadas. Voltio su cabeza para mirarme y lentamente paso uno de sus dedos sobre la comisura de mis labios.

-creo que la abstinencia sexual tiene su lado bueno no? - bromeo

-creo –dije mientras reíamos

- oh por dios! Effy nos abra escuchado? –un leve rubor se apodero de sus mejillas

Mire el reloj y eran las 7:30

- falta poco para que llegue. Que te parece si preparo la cena mientras te duchas, de seguro tienes hambre por el viaje y todo eso

El estómago de Emily rugió

Al parecer tengo mucha hambre –dijo y las dos reímos-eso pasa por querer satisfacer tu apetito sexual primero jajaja

-y tú crees que esto fue satisfacer mi apetito sexual? Esto solo fue el comienzo campbell –dijo en tomo sugestivo – tengo tres días libres, créeme esto no fue nada

De solo pensar lo que me esperaba no pude evitar morderme los labios, Emily me empujo ligeramente hacia atrás mientras me besaba

Voy a ducharme

Me vestí y decidí empezar a preparar la cena, unos espaguetis serían perfectos ya que era su comida favorita. Mientras esperaba que todo esté listo, un cuaderno llamo mi atención. Ahora recordaba que Emily tenía uno en sus manos y al entrar este había quedado tirado en el piso, así que me senté en el sillón mientras le echaba un vistazo.

Uno de las razones por la que Emily estaba en new york era debido a que estudiaba fotografía allí. El cuadernos estaba lleno de ellas y eran buenas verdaderamente muy buenas. Su nombre se encontraba debajo de cada fotografía, excepto de una. Ella estaba sentada en una de las típicas banquetas de new york, mientras parecía ver algo a lo lejos, la luz del sol daba directo en su rostro y el castaño de su cabello brillaba

Voltee mi vista cuando el ruido de las llaves en la puerta llamo mi atención. Effy está aquí pensé

Effy entro y apoyo unas carpetas sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada vi como Emily salió corriendo del baño y se tiro sobre ella mientas la abrazaba

-oh, por dios Emily! Que haces aquí? –effy sonreía

-conseguí un par de días libres así que pensé en darnos una sorpresa-Emily se voltio para mirarme y solo sonreí

- naomi te llamo o ? – mire a effy y le hice señas para decirle que ella no sabía nada, pude notar como negaba con la cabeza y agradecí que Emily no se hubiera percatado de ello

-pareces una directora de funeraria sexy

-es solo para el trabajo ems

-ya quiero escuchar sobre eso y tú vas a tener que escucharme dar lata sobre new york, naomi ya está aburrida de eso

-ok, pero antes necesito un trago

Mientras effy se dirija por su trago, Emily se sentó sobre mí mientras las dos mirábamos el cuaderno de fotografías.

-son realmente buenas ems. De verdad estoy orgullosa de ti

Emily sonrió. Por un momento dirigí mi vista hacia effy que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

No es que no fuera a decirle, Emily sabrá la verdad, aunque no necesariamente se lo tengo que decir ahora, tengo tres días con ella aquí en Londres y no voy a dejar que nada lo arruine, ni siquiera mi jodido cáncer.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que comentaron J de verdad su opinión es muy importante y es lo que me incentiva para seguir gracias! espero que les guste el nuevo cap ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

-donde se supones que estas?

El hospital general de Londres era donde me encontraba. Últimamente había pasado demasiado de mi tiempo en este jodido lugar, aunque claro Emily no tenía la más mínima idea de eso.

-taller de comedía –dije

Effy negó con la cabeza

-puedes hablar sabes?

-ok. Estoy es una mierda naomi. De verdad, no crees que tiene derecho a saber?

Lo sabía. Sabía muy bien que tendría que decirle a Emily. El tener cáncer no es algo que se pueda ocultar por demasiado tiempo no? Solo que, ahora no era el momento. Si yo le dijera a Emily la verdad, seguramente enloquecería y querría dejar sus prácticas. Era consciente de lo mucho que le había costado conseguirlas y no quería que las dejara por nada. Con o sin mí, ella tendría un futuro.

-se lo diré, solo que no ahora.

Effy puso los ojos en blanco, por un momento nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la voz de la enfermera se escuchó.

-señorita campbell

-espérame aquí- dije

-quieres que entre tu amiga al examen?

-si – effy respondió antes de que yo pudiera decir algo

Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo y entramos al cuarto donde se encontraba la máquina de radioterapia. Mis visitas eran una vez a la semana de lunes a viernes y se acordó que el tratamiento duraría 10 semanas. Siempre era llegar acostarse y esperar que esta cosa matara a las células cancerosas. Fácil no?

No sentía dolor cuando me encontraba dentro de la máquina, lo único que sentía era miedo. Miedo de no saber si llegaría a tener la oportunidad de pedirle a Emily que sea mi esposa, de tener nuestro primer hijo, de llegar a esa edad en la que nuestro cabello se encontraría blanco debido al paso del tiempo, Miedo que de no vaya a haber un Emily y naomi por siempre.

Al salir de la clínica todavía podría sentir un fuerte escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

-todo estará bien

-Qué pasa si no tengo suficiente tiempo con ella eff?

Effy me miro y Sin decir nada me abrazo

-lo tendrás. Si mal no recuerdo te debe estar esperando ahora mismo no?

Sonreí de solo pensar en eso. Puede que effy estuviera mayormente ocupada con el trabajo y con un jefe a quien follar, Ni ella ni yo éramos perfectas y lo sabía. Pero extrañamente habíamos formado un lazo y era una de las pocas personas a la cual verdaderamente podía llamar amiga.

-gracias – dije y las dos sonreímos

- bueno, tengo una junta en media hora, nos vemos en casa naoms

Mientras caminaba de camino a casa, sentí la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire, el parque sería perfecto para eso. Todavía podría podía sentir los escalofríos y era mejor tratar de calmarme antes de volver con Emily.

Emily, su nombre no salía de mi cabeza ni por un instante. Si antes vivía pensando en ella, porque la extrañaba y me preguntaba que estaría haciendo sin mí. Ahora me preguntaba qué pasaría cuando ya no hubiera oportunidad de nada, cuando posiblemente haga lo que le dije que nunca volvería a hacerle. Luego de lo pasado con Sofía le había prometido que nunca, nunca, la iba a lastimar de nuevo y ahora tendría que hacerle tanto daño, que no sabía si estaría bien de nuevo.

Trate de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, Emily no podía verme así o sospecharía que algo andaba mal. Me puse a mirar las copas de los árboles y por alguna extraña razón eso logro tranquilizarme. El día era precioso y el sol parecía brillar más de lo normal.

Todos parecían estar tan apurados, nadie se tomaba el tiempo para observar lo que tenía alrededor, Todos menos una hermosa chica de pelo castaño que se encontraba mirando a través del lente de su cámara.

Corrí como una niña de cinco años y me puse detrás de ella. Estaba tan concentrada con la cámara que no noto lo que estaba pasando y me divirtió muchísimo ver su sobresalto cuando la tome por la cintura y la levante un par de centímetros del suelo

-joder, Naoms me has dado un susto de muerte! Dijo y las dos reímos

-que estas fotografiando? –pregunte

-no has visto el dia? Es hermoso. Esto se merece una fotografía no crees?

-es verdad

Por un momento nos quedamos mirando el azul del cielo, mientras yo abrazaba su espalda y mantenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro

-pero bueno, ahora hay algo mucho más hermoso que puedo fotografiar – dijo mientras se separaba de mí y ponía su ojo en el lente de la cámara

- oh, ems no por favor! Es necesario?

Mi respuesta a eso fue ver el flash de la cámara. Y no pude evitar reírme

-eso es! una sonrisa más por favor, oh si, la cámara te adora

Reía con cada una de las palabras que Emily decía. Me tomo fotografías en cada rincón del parque, a decir verdad algunas eran muy divertidas debido a las poses tontas que hacía para ella.

das cuentas de que tu memoria está llena no? – dije al ver el indicador en la cámara

-mmm queda lugar para una más –dijo – y se exactamente que foto quiero tener

Emily se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, un beso muy tierno. Cerré los ojos y la bese de igual manera.

Sentí como una de sus manos se alejaba y la luz del flas me indico que la foto había sido sacada

-sin dudas amo esta foto – dijo mientras volteaba la cámara para que yo también la viera

- sin dudas amo a la fotógrafa –un sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras me daba una mirada de esas dulces que siempre amo. Tironee de su abrigo y simplemente la acerque para volver a besarla.

Aquí otro capítulo de nuestras naomilys favoritas. Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios, que como ya dije son mi motivación para seguir, su opinión es muy importante. en fin los dejo con el nuevo cap disfruten J


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

**Cuando llegamos a casa era entrada la noche, al parecer habíamos usado la mayor parte del día en el parque. Emily estaba en el comedor con su laptop, mientras yo tomaba un baño. El agua caliente en realidad despejaba mis ideas y me ayudaba a no pensar. Cerré el grifo y me dispuse a salir de la ducha cuando sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho, No duro mucho, en general no lo hacían, parecía que estaban ahí solo para recordarme lo que estaba pasando y volverme a la realidad. Me recosté sobre el lavabo del baño y respire profundamente, cerré mis ojos y por un momento solo por un momento mi mente quedo en blanco.**

**(Emily pov)**

**459 era el número de fotos que había tomado en el parque. De todas, sin dudas la última era mi favorita. Ese beso había quedado retratado para siempre y se vería perfecto en la mesa de noche junto a mí cama. Quedaban seis meses para que todos mis asuntos en new york terminaran y pudiera volver a estar al lado de la mujer que amo. Las videos llamadas, los email no eran nada y solo servían para que la extrañara más y quisiera dejar todo para volver. Aunque por supuesto sabía muy bien que naomi no dejaría que eso pasara, desde el principio las dos vimos a new york como una gran oportunidad para mí y no dejaba de ser verdad ya que tomar fotografías era algo que amaba hacer y sin dudas la escuela de artes visuales era el lugar perfecto para mí. Con un**

**título de esa escuela sabía que podría conseguir trabajo de fotógrafa en prácticamente cualquier lugar que quisiera.**

**Seis meses, solo seis meses más y tendría mi título, buscaría un lugar para vivir con naomi, conseguiría un trabajo y todo sería perfecto.**

**El sonido de la impresora me volvió a la realidad, Me dispuse a Juntar las fotos y guarde la mayoría en una carpeta. Una ventana de notificación apareció en la pantalla del ordenador, tenía un nuevo mensaje de cris:**

**_New york te extraña, sabes lo difícil que es cocinar huevos revueltos a las tres de la mañana con resaca?_**

**Cris era sin dudas una de las razones por las cuales soportaba estar en new york, nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos ya que compartíamos las mismas clases, incluso varias veces me había acompañado a Londres convirtiéndose en amigo de naomi también, gay y loco así era como naomi lo describía.**

**_Londres lamenta lo de tus huevos…..haz intentado sin resaca? Suerte con eso! ;)_**

**Apreté enviar y cerré el ordenador**

**Mi vuelo estaba programado para mañana a las dos de la tarde, así que esta era la última noche que teníamos juntas, mientras ella tomaba una ducha yo me había dedicado a imprimir las fotografías.**

**Caí en la cuenta de que naomi estaba en la ducha, pensé en ella completamente desnuda mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, el solo pensar en eso hizo que mordiera mis labios, ya que esta era la última noche que teníamos juntas, no tenía tiempo que perder no? **

**Me dirigí al baño y abrí la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible**

**Naomi se encontraba recostada sobre el lavabo. Una toalla blanca envolvía su cuerpo y dejaba sus hermosas piernas a la vista, tenía los ojos cerrados, Aprovechando que no pareció notar mi presencia me acerque lentamente y abrase su cintura mientras lentamente deposite un beso en su cuello. Note como su cuerpo se tensaba y un suspiro escapo de sus labios**

**-qué pasa? – Pregunte - naomi me miro y por un momento su mirada me desconcertó, no supe descifrar de que se trataba- ey que pasa?**

**Ella no respondió. Solo me abrazo fuertemente, logrando que me preocupara **

**- prácticamente ya te estas yendo en ese avión – dijo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios**

** – solo seis meses - Dije y esta vez fui yo quien la abrazo – seis meses y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo si?**

**-si –respondió**

**- todavía nos queda una noche sabes?**

**Hable en tono seductor, mientras mis manos paseaban por sus muslos y mi boca dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello, volvió a suspirar y mi nombre escapo de sus labios. Las manos de naomi se encontraban bajo mi camisa mientras que yo trabaja desesperadamente de desabotonar los botones de esta, sus labios se acercaron a los míos y nos besamos con pasión a medida que la excitación aumentaba, logre zafarme de mi camisa y mis manos estaban por dirigirse a su centro cuando unos golpes hicieron que nos detuviéramos.**

**-lamento interrumpir su momento lesbico pero de verdad necesito entrar al baño- la voz de effy se escuchó**

**-sabes que podemos ignorarla no?**

**-te escuche naomi-effy hablo – y no me voy a ir hasta que habrán, joder necesito usar el baño**

**- mierda – dijimos las dos al mismos tiempo**

**Abotone mi camisa y mire a naomi que me dedico un puchero**

**-todavía nos queda una noche sabes? Te compensare lo prometo– dije y las dos sonreímos, deje un pequeño beso en su mejilla y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

(Emily pov)

Nos encontrábamos en el comedor hablando de trivialidades cuando el timbre sonó, Al parecer el jefe de effy había decido unirse a la cena. No sabía mucho de él, salvo lo que naomi me había contado y al parecer su relación con effy no era meramente profesional. Su nombre era Jake, y por alguna razón no dejaba de encontrarle un parecido con freddie, aunque por supuesto no mencione nada al respecto.

-espera ¿entonces te mandaron a un internado a los seis? –naomi pregunto mientras jake abría una botella de vino

- correcto

-así que del internado de oxbridge, a bonificaciones de un millón de dólares.

Mire a naomi y reí, sabia justo de lo que iba esto.

-no es siempre un millón – jake respondió mientras effy miraba con desaprobación

-no es siempre un millón? - Naomi dijo sarcásticamente– oh no, bien entonces bien, sigue así

-así que solo porque jake no hace el vago todo el día, siendo un cómico sin trabajo y sin pagar el alquiler, eso significa que no vive en el mundo real?

Mire a naomi y por un momento vi como la respuesta de effy la tomó por sorpresa, aunque que por supuesto no tardó en responder

-Bueno tu eres un ejemplo brillante no? quiero decir, la admiramos mucho no ems?

- Oh, la idolatramos –dije siguiendo el juego

-y deberían – dijo jake – es más quiero proponer un brindis: por effy la persona más jodidamente centrada que eh conocido.

-oh Si, siempre ah sido así. no eff?

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar reírme, centrada nunca había sido una de las palabras que definieran a effy

-no seas cruel, es una buena chica ahora – dije

Effy tomo su copa de vino y se levantó de la mesa notablemente molesta

- Oh no seas idiota. Solo estamos jugando- naomi dijo

- está bien. No pasa nada, solo actúas como una gilipollas, como siempre. ….me voy a la cama – dijo esto último dirigiéndose a jake

Nos miramos con naomi y las dos torcimos la boca. Luego ella miro a jake y movió la cabeza indicándole que esta era la parte donde el tenía que seguir a effy

- gracias, por una noche maravillosa–dijo y se fue pon donde effy lo había hecho anteriormente, Dejándonos a Naomi y a mi solas en el comedor.

-ella se encuentra bien? – pregunte

-está bien. Solo ah estado estresada estos días

Mire mi copa y tome un sorbo de vino

-nunca consigas un trabajo en la cuidad-dijo

Reí. Conseguir un trabajo en la cuidad era lo próximo que esperaba hacer cuando tuviera mi título.

-mmmm, no creo que pueda prometer eso- dije. Naomi me miro y torció la cabeza

-así que quieres un trabajo en la cuidad?

Me levante de la silla donde estaba y acerque a naomi sentándome sobre sus piernas

-quiero un trabajo donde tu estés –dije mientras envolvía mis brazos en su cuello– sabes que cuando termine mis asuntos en new york será difícil que me vuelva a separar de ti no?

Me acerque y uní mi frente con la suya sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos azules. Sentí como las manos de naomi envolvían mi cintura y me abrazaba con fuerza, Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y por un momento me dedique a disfrutar el simple hecho de sentirme entre sus brazos.

Uno pensaría que con los años, los sentimientos cambian y uno llega hasta aburrirse de tener a la misma persona siempre al lado, más a nuestra edad, siendo tan jóvenes como los demás dicen. Yo simplemente sabía que eso no pasaría conmigo y ella.

Nuestro amor era algo de lo que no te podías aburrir, algo que simplemente no se acaba, habíamos pasado por tanto y todo lo habíamos superado. Siempre juntas eso era lo único que importaba

- muchas cosas pueden cambiar ems – dijo

Por alguna razón esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, me recordó ese día en la cocina cuando jenna intentaba convencerme de que busque una universidad, mientras yo solo pensaba en planear mi viaje a México con naomi – muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un año señorita - dijo y fue ese mismo día cuando me entere de lo sucedido con sophia

(Naomi pov)

Al escuchar lo que había dicho, sentí como el cuerpo de Emily se tensaba bajo mis brazos, como si ella por un momento hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando, me maldije mentalmente por ser tan estúpida y me apresure a hablar antes de que ella pudiera decir algo

- no creo aguantar mucho tiempo en esta ciudad, tu sabes mi opinión sobre Londres.

Trate de sonar lo más casual posible.

- oh, es verdad Había olvidado lo mucho que te gusta – bromeo

-sabes? pensándolo bien, solo hay una cosa que hace que odie londres

- así que solo odias una cosa de Londres? me sorprende oír eso– dijo

- lo único que de verdad odio de Londres, es que no estés aquí ems

Y era verdad Londres podía tener muchas cosas, como su política de mierda y clima demasiado frio, Pero sin duda lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que Emily no estuviera aquí. Sabía que si ella estuviera conmigo cualquier lugar sería perfecto.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate mirándome. No dijo nada y simplemente me beso. Sentí sus labios suaves moverse sobre los míos, su cálido aliento sobre mi boca y lo siguiente que sentí fue la mano de Emily arrastrándome hacia mi habitación.

por problemas con la anterior cuenta, la historia sigue por acá. muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, es por ustedes que sigo la historia :) bueno y por mi tambien jaja por lo visto no soy la única que odio el final de skins fire. gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

(Emily pov)

Una vez cerrada la puerta, mi cuerpo quedo arrinconado **e**ntre esta y el cuerpo de naomi. Mis dedos buscaban con desesperación la manera de poder desbotonar su camisa, - a la mierda- tire de ella haciendo que los botones saltaran por todos lados. Vi como sus ojos se abrían mirando con sorpresa y una sonrisa divertida se formaba en sus labios. Entre besos y caricias recorrimos la corta distancia hasta llegar a la cama. Me recosté sobre ella mientras mi boca besaba su cuello y mis manos acariciaban su cintura, podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre mi oído, y como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Me separe un momento para observarla. Su respiración se encontraba entrecortada, su pelo ligeramente despeinado, mientras su camisa abierta me dejaba ser el sujetador negro que llevaba puesto. Jodidamente sexy – pensé y volví a besarla hasta que sentí como sus manos me alejaban

-naoms que….?

-shhhh – susurro cerca de mi oído provocando que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, se dio la vuelta y me dejo esta vez a mi debajo de ella. Su boca reclamo la mía y nos besamos con pasión a medida que la excitación aumentaba. Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas. Sabía lo mucho que a naomi le encantaba tener el control y obviamente yo no me opondría a eso. Empezó besando mi cuello mientras lentamente bajaba dejando pequeños besos por cada lugar, hasta que llego un poco más abajo de mi ombligo. Un gemido escapo de mis labios.

-mierda – dije

A esta altura toda nuestra ropa se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Lo único que podía escuchar era como sus gemidos y los míos llenaban la habitación. En un momento dado solo Cerré mis ojos y me dedique simplemente a sentir como entre besos y caricias naomi me llevaba al cielo.

Yo. Por mi parte, Me asegure que ninguna parte de su cuerpo haya quedado sin ser besada por mis labios. Me tome mi tiempo y jugué con ella, como sabía que más le gustaba. Me encantaba verla suplicar un poco cuando me tomaba más del tiempo necesario antes de ir a donde ella quería que fuera, para luego verla retorcerse de placer ante mí. Los besos, las caricias, todo se sentía como estar en el jodido cielo. Al terminar estaba tan cansada que solo me acurruque sobre ella dejando que mi cabeza descansara sobre su pecho.

- Te amo

- yo también te amo ems- sentí como dejaba un pequeño beso sobre mi frente y con sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, deje que el sueño me invadiera.

(Naomi pov)

No sé exactamente en qué momento me quede dormida, pero cuando abrí mis ojos todo estaba a oscuras. Pude distinguir la luz del reloj digital a lo lejos indicando que eran las 3 de la mañana, mi garganta estaba seca, así que decidí levantarme para tomar un poco de agua. Mire a Emily que dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho. Sus manos se encontraban rodeando mi cintura- imposible salir sin despertarla –pensé. A la mierda tomaría agua en otro momento. Emily se veía tan tierna durmiendo que no quería despertarla y siendo sinceros me encontraba demasiado cómoda con ella durmiendo sobre mí con sus manos envolviéndome como lo hacían. Sin dudas el agua podría esperar.

Faltaban 12 horas para que Emily tuviera que tomar el vuelo que la llevaría de nuevo a new york y 16 horas para que tuviera que ir a la clínica a ver al doctor connor. Pensar en eso solo había logrado que se me revolviera el estómago. El tiempo acordado para ver los resultados de la radioterapia se estaba acabando, así que solo me quedaba esperar que estar metida dentro de esa máquina de mierda de verdad haya servido para algo. Sin Emily aquí seria jodidamente difícil pasar por esto, pero mi amor por ella era tan grande que no me importaba, No había ninguna necesidad de que ella sufriera también, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía el daño que esto le haría. Además el doctor había sido muy optimista sobre la radioterapia así que para que preocuparla? Hablaría con ella cuando todo esto hubiera terminado.

Trate de dejar mis pensamientos de lado y volver a dormir pero al parecer no lo conseguí, Cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya eran las 6 de la mañana. Emily seguía durmiendo y nada indicaba que fuera a despertarse pronto. Volví a mirar el reloj y me levante de la cama, por alguna razón mis jeans se encontraban arriba de la lámpara, los recuerdos de la noche me invadieron y recordé lo que había pasado, sin dudas fue una de las mejores noche de mi vida. Esperaba que effy no haya escuchado mucho, aunque a decir verdad a esta altura ya tendría que estar acostumbrada.

Salí del cuarto y abrí la heladera. Un par de naranjas, huevos y un pedazo de carne era lo que había. Decidí probar suerte en la alacena y me alegro ver que aún quedaba un paquete de tostadas. Sin dudas ni effy ni yo éramos buenas en eso de tener comida decente. Me las arregle para preparar un desayuno para dos, puse todo en una bandeja y volví al cuarto.

(Emily pov)

Estaba despierta pero todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados, joder de verdad no quería levantarme. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder quedarme en la cama, pero no, por más que no quisiera tenía un vuelo que tomar, new york me esperaba y tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones si quería conseguir mi título. Seis meses solo seis meses más y todo terminaría.

Perdida en mis pensamientos Sentí una mano que acariciaba mi mejilla y sonreí instantáneamente

- Buenos días dormilona

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a naomi con una gran sonrisa. Hermosa como siempre- pensé.

-buenos días – dije y me acerque para besarla. Al principio fue un beso suave, hasta que sentí la necesidad de tirar de ella y meterla en la cama nuevamente. Naomi solo reía y creí escuchar me llamo –loca adolecente hormonal- sabía que quedaban solo un par de horas hasta que tuviera que irme y sin dudas me encargaría de aprovecharlo ese tiempo al máximo.

(Naomi pov)

Esta había sido una de las mañanas más maravillosa que había tenido. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final no? había llegado hora de que Emily volviera a new york . Nos encontrábamos caminando por el aeropuerto, tomadas de la mano. effy nos había acompañado pero se mantenía detrás de nosotras dándonos un poco de privacidad.

Al llegar a la terminal, vi como Emily hizo un puchero y eso solo sirvió para que mis ganas de no soltarla aumentaran, la extrañaría tanto, por un momento sentí la necesidad de decirle lo que estaba pasando, decirle que tenía cáncer, que supiera lo aterrorizada que estaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba cerca. Pero era algo que no haría, su felicidad era más importante que todo. Incluso más importante que mi vida.

Nos abrazamos y desee que ese abrazo no se hubiera terminado nunca, aun así logre darle una sonrisa ya que esto era algo que también le costaba, ninguna de las dos quería dejar a la otra. Me prepare para mirar los ojos chocolate que más amaba y la bese. fue un beso corto pero sin dudas cargado de muchos sentimientos

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo ems– dije y seguí manteniendo mi sonrisa hasta que Emily desapareció de mi vista.

Un profundo suspiro escapo de mis labios, por un momento me senti cansada y recosté sobre el borde de la escalera mecánica

-por qué haces esto? .dijo effy mientras me miraba con los brazos cruzados

- porque la amo eff

-entonces por qué no le dices la verdad?

-porque ella me importa más que la verdad. No espero que tú entiendas eso –respondí y sin más empecé a caminar hacia la salida. Sin dudas el que mi ex pelirroja no esté aquí haría más difícil todo.

bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado :) gracias a los que siguen la historia n.n aunque no tengo ni idea de cuantos son jaja me gustaría que comente que les parece ya que su opinión es muy importante para mi. saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

(naomi pov)

El pasillo del hospital se encontraba tranquilo. Ojala yo también estuviera así- pensé, Podía sentir un ligero temblor por todo mi cuerpo y ese tipo de transpiración fría que tanto odiaba. Me encontraba esperando a que el doctor connor terminara con un paciente para que fuera mi turno de entrar. Se suponía que effy estaría aquí conmigo, al parecer tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañar a su amiga con cáncer al hospital. Trate de tranquilizarme, pero el hospital de por si no era un buen lugar, si desde antes los detestaba, ahora que tenía que venir regularmente se podría decir que lo mío ya había pasado a odio.

El ruido de unos tacones se escuchó a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que vi a effy acercarse por el pasillo. Caminaba rápido y llevaba un gran bolso negro colgando de su brazo, tacones, como siempre, y una pollera que combinaba a la perfección con la remera escotada que tenía. Directora de funeraria sexy, así fue como emily la había llamado. Mierda solo hace un par de horas había tomado su vuelo y ya la extrañaba con locura, La necesitaba, pero sería fuerte por ella.

-pensé que llegaba tarde –

-lo hiciste -respondi

No hubo tiempo para decir nada más, ya que el doctor connor salió indicándome que era mi turno de entrar. Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al consultorio con effy detrás de mí. La oficina era amplia y bien iluminada, se podían notar varios títulos colgados en la pared y un estante lleno de libros a mi derecha. El doctor nos hizo seña para que tomáramos asiento.

En este momento mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, me encontraba jodidamente nerviosa. Mire al doctor a los ojos y el bajo rápidamente la vista hacia los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

- Si, bien- dijo y suspiro – al parecer la radioterapia no ah funcionado tan bien como queríamos. Era un poco especulativo, en todo caso tratamos de encoger y….

-ok , genial ¡maravilloso¡ y que demonios hacemos ahora? – hable rápidamente sin dejar que terminara lo que me estaba diciendo.

- procedemos a la quimioterapia, Recuerdas que lo habíamos discutido no?

Recordaba que anteriormente había mencionado algo sobre la quimio. Pero él había dicho que solo era una pequeña posibilidad, estaba convencido y me convenció a mí de que la radioterapia lograría sacar al puto cáncer de mi cuerpo.

- no. no, usted dijo que era solo una posibilidad. ¡Una posibilidad¡- dije completamente exaltada

-bueno, Ah decir verdad. A veces usamos palabras menos exactas, porque es muy difícil asimilar todo de una vez.

- ¡que mierda! ¡dijo que era una posibilidad! ¡Una jodida posibilidad!- dije gritando. Sin dudas estaba asustada, asustada y enojada. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, y al mismo tiempo quería golpear a alguien. Mire al doctor frente a mí y lo odie por no haberme dicho como eran las cosas realmente. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de odiarme a mí misma, No era idiota, desde el primer momento sabía lo que era el cáncer. Solamente me había mentido a mí misma al creer que esto terminaría tan fácil.

-lo siento naomi. Tenemos que seguir con la quimioterapia, es un tratamiento más determinante. Te puede ayudar a derrotar esto.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación. Mire a effy y no sabría decir que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ella solo me devolvió la mirada sin decir nada. De repente sentí un peso en todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera terriblemente cansada, Me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla y trate de calmarme, Pero sabía lo que era la quimio, internet me había enseñado bastante a decir verdad. Tendría que estar conectada a una máquina que se encargaría de que una cantidad determinada de drogas entrara a mi cuerpo. Esperar para que Alguna de ellas fuera capaz de matar al cáncer todo esto sin olvidar los efectos secundarios. Mire al doctor y resignada le hice la pregunta mas obvia.

-cuando?

- mañana de preferencia. Es lo mejor y de verdad soy muy optimista en esto

Sin decir nada más me levante y Salí del consultorio. Quería correr y no volver jamás, buscar a Emily y que todo esto no fuera más que una jodida pesadilla. Para mi desgracia esto era demasiado real y no desaparecería por masque que lo deseara. Effy se encontraba detrás de mí y seguía sin hablar

-es ahora

- qué?

- esta es la parte donde me tranquilizas y dices que todo saldrá

- mierda. Va a salir bien, ok.

- si, gracias , eso sirve , de verdad me tranquilizaste ¡gracias¡

Que mierda pasaba con ella? Molesta como estaba, empecé a caminar más rápido tratando de dejarla atrás

- Naomi, Espera. vamos por este lado. Tomamos mi coche.

- Que coche? Tú no tienes coche.

Seguí a effy y al salir dela clínica un auto negro nos estaba esperando, con un chofer que hasta nos abrió la puerta. El camino a casa fue silencioso, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, yo recosté mi cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana y me dedique a mirar el paisaje. Tenía demasiada mierda en la cabeza y effy sin dudas no ayudaba.

Sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos frente a nuestro departamento. Don estaba parado en la puerta con un ramo de flores

- Son para ti – dijo mientras me acercaba el ramo. Sin dudas este chico era sumamente adorable, pocas veces nos habíamos visto, era muy dulce y para su desgracia se notaba a leguas que estaba perdidamente enamorado de effy.

- Que dulce Dom, Gracias. – dije sonriendo

- Cómo estuvieron los resultados?

- Quimio mañana

- Lo siento mucho. valdrá la pena- dijo optimista- sé que no sirve para nada, pero…

-Gracias. – le dedique una sonrisa y voltee a mirar a effy -¿vez? así es como se hace

Sin decir nada más entre al departamento. Revise mi celular y aun no tenía mensajes de Emily. Suspire y me recosté en el sillón buscando que programa de mierda me ayudaría a pasar el tiempo, don se me unió, Effy por su lado se mantenía ocupada con su computadora. No sé cuántas horas pasamos perdidos mirando la tv, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche. No sé como pero habíamos terminado viendo un programa que enseñaba sobre el uso correcto del condón, sin dudas Dom había logrado que me muera de la risa con cada uno de sus comentarios

-creo que es hora de que me valla- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón

- oh, ok. Puedes venir cuando quieras

-bien,si, genial, lo hare

Sonrió y escuche como antes de irse le entregaba algo a effy, no preste mucha atención y volví a mirar la tv, unos minutos más y el programa termino. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, mientras effy solo seguía con su computadora sin prestarle atención a nada más, buena amiga- pensé.

Al entrar en mi cuarto encontré una nota sobre la cama. La tome en mis manos y tenía un gran TE AMO escrito, lo di vuelta y me encontré con estas simples palabras

TE QUIERO MAS QUE AL QUESO...

Bueno un nuevo cap :) un poco tarde por que últimamente estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo, la verdad espero que les guste. no se si alguien sigue o no leyendo la historia así que avisen eh jajajaja besos n.n


End file.
